Omega Sanction (S16)
Plot type-Series Arc = Summary = in 2001, Century comics was still reeling in the fallout of the comic speculator collapse of the late 1990s; Captain Mega's series had also seen a steady decline in popularity since the end of the seventies. Century Comics founder and then Editor in Chief Stan Kirby determined that Captain Mega: Beacon of Justice would be canceled by the end of the fiscal year. Not satisfied with simply ending the book or leaving readers with a cliffhanger to try to spur fans to push for a revival, Kirby wanted to give Agath Nagi a satisfying end to his story. The Omega Sanction crossover would be that ending. The Omega Sanction marked a shift in tone for Century's entire line. this arc introduced what fans would call the Conspiracy Era. Stories that would follow show an underlying conflict between heroes and law enforcement. Captain Mega's cancellation also started the trend of cancelations that would mark Century comics right up to the company going Bankrupt in 2009. = Themes = Legacy In each act Captain Mega is challenged on what he expects to leave behind him, The Summoner's in act one state that his very existence reinforces that might makes right. in the second act Celegan and WATCH question if peace is even possible as long as there is life. In the third act Captain Mega determines that more than peace or justice his legacy is hope and the promise that things will be better than they are. Trust Captain Mega's relationship with both the Sentinels and WATCH demonstrates the full spectrum of trust and suspicion. The mutual openness among the Sentinels helped them to shut down the sanction incursions and prevent an Alliance intervention. while WATCH's institutional secrecy and guarded posture pushed the organization into conflict with the Sentinels in the midst of this crisis. = Structure = Exposition Waking the Beast WATCH and the Sentinels are called across multiple locations in response to demon sightings accompanying destructive confrontations in major cities. Captain Mega recognizes the creatures as Obarym subspecies and warns WATCH that these skirmishes are an indicator of a multiversal invasion Captain Mega: Beacon of Justice- Issue #460 ' Conflict Deus Ex Machina A WATCH Site restoration convoy is attacked by a HORDE team and they lose an artifact recovered from the Boston attack. PSI Division tracks the HORDE team to a site in Franklin City where they recover a gold metallic arrow that seems to have adverse effects on Obarym. along with a hard drive filled with information on the summonings occurring across the globe. '''Agents of WATCH- Issue #410' ' Rite of the Sanction The Sentinels called up all hands to find the driving force behind the global wave of destructive summonings. Volveth the Fire Duke Began Burning Sections of Sunpo in Southern China. The Team rushed to put down the threat; after examining the site Aakar determined the summoning sites were positioned on global lay lines that converged on Franklin City. '''The Sentinels- Issue #424' ' Rising Action The Arrival Earth's Summonings culminate with the coming of Celegan the Glûrug Maugoth in Franklin City; his immediate arrival was heralded by immolating shockwaves that leveled large sections of the city. In the resulting battle with WATCH and Captain Mega, Glûrug Maugoth was able to withstand Captain Mega but he was grievously wounded by a WATCH agent with the arrow they found in Boston. The Pit Warden teleported away in a cloud of smoke and sulfur. Captain Mega pulled a D-Drive off of the Obarym juggernaut in their scuffle and now both Captain Mega and WATCH had versions of the Omega Sanction execution plan. WATCH had determined that at the various summoning sites parts to an interdimensional portal were left behind that could be used to acquire the tools needed to end this demonic invasion. Captain Mega recognized the device as one of the Celestial Alliance's Gates of Judgement and that if the Gates were built the Alliance would rescue then assimilate his adopted home. '''Century Comics Issue # 472' Captain Mega: Beacon of Justice- Issue #461 Agents of WATCH- Issue #411 ''' Climax the Gates of Judgement Captain Mega was able to convince the Sentinels that the gate of Judgement was a ploy and they needed to stop WATCH from completing their mission of setting the gate to defeat Celegan. The Sentinels stormed WATCH sites to collect Artifacts and tablets while Captain Mega squared off against Celegan the Glûrug Maugoth. The ensuing battle cost both Celegan and Captain Mega their lives. '''The Sentinels- Issue #426 Agents of WATCH- Issue #412 ' Falling Action A Legacy Worth Fighting for Once the Sentinels had been mobilized to delay WATCH, Captain Mega returned to Empire City so he could stop Celegan before the City sustained too much damage. He went home and kissed his wife Sarah goodbye, He donned his Divinium Armor and rocketed to meet the Glûrug Maugoth on I-95. Celegan was arrayed in a suit of Infirnium Battleplate and rampaging through cars stuck on the highway. Celegan was able to savage Captian Mega as far as Hudson Island, where Captian was able to turn the battle. Both parties were grievously injured and Celegan was fading, when the Glûrug Maugoth recited the Sixth Stanza of the Armistice; Both of them were swallowed in a Maelstrom of light. '''Captain Mega: Beacon of Justice- Issue #462' ' Resolution Judgement Day Agath Nagi left his last will and testament with Howard Armstrong; the D-Drive outlined security measures he wanted in place for the family he left behind, and instructions for Howard to follow to address the Multiversal invasion of their Universe. Armory was able to conduct repairs on Captain Mega's Phase Modulator and tune it for Oerth, Universe S10. As per Captain Mega's directive, Howard Armstrong presented himself and the Sentry Verse's case to a Multiversal summit at Harbor Station. Armory declared that Universe S16 was an autonomous universe and that multiversal interference was an unwelcome violation of their sovereignty and the Armistice of the Second Crusade. The summit council acknowledged S16's Status and ordered the Celestial Alliance to release Agath Nagi to his naturalized home. Howard Armstrong won protection for S16 from Multiversal interference and he was able to return Captain Mega's body to Earth (S16). '''Century Comics Issue # 473' = Components = Goals Captain Mega Through Agath's story he has become less and less an Aariadi of the Celestial Alliance and more a Man of Earth. with the initial demonic summonings, Captain Mega sought to protect human lives. As he uncovered more Alliance involment he sensed a threat to his freedom and the freedom of his new home. ' WATCH Director Carter's mandate was to end the demonic incursions with as little destruction as possible. when given access to a possible trump card that would expand WATCH's sphere of influence and bring a quick end to the threat, building a Gate of Judgement became the top priority for WATCH. ' Hooks The Celestial Agenda Until Captain Mega discovered Celestial artifacts at summoning sites, he had withheld his suspicions against the Celestial Alliance's true nature and motives. Sharing these concerns with the Sentinels and desperately seeking evidence to calm his fears becomes a driving force in this arc. ' A Mandate to Defend WATCH was caught unprepared for Celegan's assault on Franklin City. The National trauma of this attack forced Director Carter to prioritize the physical threat of the Demonic invasion of Earth over any other existential considerations. ' Stakes Annihilation in Demonfire The principal threat in the story arc is that Earth is being invaded by beings that are both able and willing to level entire cities to bring the world's leaders into submission. The threat of hundreds of thousands of lives being ended in moments puts Earth's heroes on a mission to prevent any more summonings while putting down the active incursions. ' Subjugation under the Celestial Alliance Captain Mega notified the Sentinels and WATCH that Celestial intervention does not come free. Once invited Celestial Redeemers rarely leave; Rapture protocols dictate that the reality eventually joins the Celestial Alliance or it is razed and allied inhabitants are repatriated into Celestial realities. ' Moral Quandaries Security vs Freedom At the center of the breach between the Sentinels and WATCH is the question "What is safety worth ?"; in the course of the story, characters show they will trade on their freedom in an inverse relationship to their faith. ' Cruel Tricks The Hypocrisy of Heroes The Sanction Demons challenge the heroes sense of justice. That ultimately they uphold an oppressive system that forces all people into the majority. it assumes equality and ignores the existence of privilege. ' Red Herrings The Demonic Invasion The initial attacks were not the true threat of the Omega Sanction; the violent incursions were simply intended to cow Earth into acquiescing to the Celestial Alliance. = Relations = Protagonists Enlighted Agath Nagi (a.k.a. Captain Mega ) Marooned on Earth in a teleportation accident from an advanced idyllic parallel universe, Agath Nagi adopted this strange new world as his home. Using his immense Light-fueled powers, he became Captain Mega to defend mankind against all manner of threats while championing goodness, truth, and justice. ' Allies Sentinels The Legendary team of superheroes. Aakar the Mystic Howard Armstrong ' Competitors WATCH WATCH is an International espionage and law-enforcement agency, it often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. PSI Division ' HORDE A secret organization founded by Khan, dedicated to culling weakness out of civilization. ' Adversaries Celestial Alliance Multiverse spanning Confederation of Celestial vassal states. Sanction Horrors The Demons of the Omega Sanction, these shock troops are used as a punitive force against rebellious realities in the Celestial Alliance. The elite strike force has also been used as a vanguard to a Rapture force. Fire Duke Glûrug Maugoth ' = Backdrops = Locations Boston Franklin City Sunpo Empire City Harbor Station (S10) A towering megalopolis that grew past the atmosphere to become a geosynchronous orbital station that maintains a Q-gate trans-network. The Sentinels approach Harbor Station in order to gain sovereign status from the Multiversal community. ' Quantico Compound P Category:S16 Category:Event Category:Death of Superman